The wine ode suite
by Oceanna
Summary: Divers OS d'un univers alternatif où les personnages d'Arslan se retrouvent dans le New York de la Prohibition. Slice of life, enquêtes et explorations de la vie New Yorkaise de l'époque, le plus historiquement crédible possible.
1. Sans violence (Tahamine)

A/N _: troisième OS écrit pour les Nuits, pour le mot "Crier". Je vous jure que je bosse des trucs entre chaque Nuit et que j'écrirai des fics hors Nuit ? XD_

 _Cette fois, on se concentre sur Tahamine et Andragoras. Le traitement de Tahamine est une des choses qui me frustre dans_ Arslan _parce qu'on a jamais aucun moment où elle agit seule ou selon des intérêts qui lui sont propre. Ce qui est quand même vachement bizarre quand on suppose qu'Andragoras lui a caché son fils à un moment et qu'il utilise clairement ça pour la garder sous son pouvoir... Bref, du coup, je préviens ici que la relation entre les deux est clairement abusive (et si quelqu'un se pose la question : non, je ne pense pas que ça excuse ce qu'elle fait subir à Arslan.)_

* * *

Elle aurait préféré qu'il crie. Qu'il la batte. Qu'il soit mesquin, insultant et vicieux. Elle sait, rationnellement, que cela aurait été encore pire, que cela l'aurait encore plus fragilisée.

Mais Andragoras ne crie pas. Par sur elle. Au contraire, il est courtois, attentionné et il lui pardonne toute ses sautes d'humeurs – autant de choses qui devraient lui valoir menaces ou vengeance. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'elle a de la chance, qu'elle a la main haute dans leur relation. Qu'elle est sa seule faiblesse. Ils sont nombreux à le croire.

Il a tout fait pour que l'on pense ça. Elle n'en a pas la preuve, mais elle pense qu'il a sciemment encouragé certaines rumeurs qui la font paraître encore plus autoritaire et insensible aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui la blesse directement : elle a toujours eu cette réputation et elle n'est pas fausse. Mais ce qui l'irrite c'est la manière dont il en est ressorti grandi et elle diminuée.

Ce qui l'irrite c'est qu'elle sait – et lui aussi, même s'il fait toujours semblant de l'oublier – que si elle franchit une limite de trop, il n'a qu'à se tourner vers elle et lui murmurer d'arrêter, ou sinon son fils…

Il n'a jamais besoin d'aller plus loin.

Elle n'a jamais eu qu'une seule faiblesse et il s'en est emparé lorsqu'il a compris que même en l'épousant, elle ne plierait pas devant lui.

Il lui a pris tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et il a le culot de faire semblant, le reste du temps, que ce n'est pas le cas. Que tout est normal, qu'il n'est qu'un homme qui lui voue un amour passionné. Qu'il est un homme dont elle est la seule faiblesse.

S'il criait, peut-être que les domestiques auraient compris. S'il la battait, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait vu ses bleus. S'il la diminuait en public, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait compris qu'il y avait un problème. Mais non : il est Andragoras et il est éperdu d'amour devant sa femme, même si elle est frigide et autoritaire. Et là où elle avait cultivée cette image pour diminuer Osroès, il a réussi à faire en sorte qu'il la grandisse.

Elle le hait pour tout cela.

Elle le hait de ne jamais insister quand elle lui refuse l'entrée dans sa chambre. Elle lui en veut parce qu'elle sait que si elle refuse trop longtemps, il finira par dire qu'il a reçu des nouvelles de son fils et que si elle veut lire la lettre… Il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin : lettre ou pas, elle sait qu'elle a franchi les bornes de l'acceptable et que si elle continue, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui fera. Elle pourrait accepter de ne plus recevoir aucune nouvelle, mais celui laisserait trop de pouvoir à Andragoras : il pourrait décider de les tuer, et continuer par lui mentir.

Elle le hait, parce qu'elle finit toujours par accepter ses demandes sans qu'il n'ait à employer la force. Il n'en a pas besoin parce qu'elle sait ce dont il est capable, le sang qu'il a sur les mains et ses manipulations pour s'assurer de son pouvoir sur la société. Et elle sait qu'il ne lui fera rien directement, mais qu'il se vengera en les tuant et elle ne _peut pas_ le laisser faire.

Elle le hait, parce qu'il prouve à chaque fois qu'il lui pardonne, à chaque fois qu'il ne crie pas, qu'il a tout pouvoir sur elle. Qu'elle n'est pas assez puissante pour s'opposer à lui.

Elle le hait, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a fait une erreur avec Osroès lorsqu'elle a pensé qu'elle contrôlait les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans qu'on l'arrête et qu'il s'en est emparé après avoir tué son frère. Et il a beau avoir été aussi aveugle que tous les autres, il a beau ne pas comprendre, cela ne lui accorde aucun avantage. Elle le hait, parce qu'elle n'a même pas la liberté de savoir, autrement que par chuchotements et sous-entendus, qu'il est une ordure.

Elle le hait, mais elle est une créature à sang froid et elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur : elle attend et guette le jour où il fera une erreur.


	2. L'invité (Tahamine 2)

_**A/N** : Toujours les Nuits, cette fois avec le thème « serpent ». J'ai tout de suite pensé à Tahamine, qui se décrit dans son OS comme un être à sang-froid… Mais l'OS est parti dans une direction un peu différente. Comme à l'OS précédent, sa relation avec Andragoras est vraiment pas saine, et non, cela n'excuse pas à mes yeux la manière dont elle traite Arslan._

* * *

 **L'invité**

.

L'enfant a, quoi, dix ans ? Il la regarde et tente de lui sourire, un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Il est jeune, un peu malingre, et Tahamine ne comprend pas.

« Voici Arslan, annonce Andragoras. Il va habiter avec nous maintenant. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant qu'un domestique prend ses affaires pour l'emmener dans une chambre d'ami. Elle attend d'entendre la porte se fermer pour se tourner vers son époux :

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, exactement ? »

Andragoras a l'air un peu surpris :

« Tu ne cesses de regretter l'enfant. J'ai pensé que tu souhaitais être mère et comme c'est impossible…

-Tu veux qu'il remplace… »

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Elle comprend la logique, soudain, et elle réprime un haut-le-cœur instinctif.

« Comme c'est généreux de ta part. Sera-t-il notre héritier, alors ? »

Il hausse une épaule :

« Ce serait préférable, oui.

-Et aux yeux du monde… ?

-C'est notre fils que nous avons laissé chez sa nourrice parce qu'il avait les poumons sensibles et que l'air de New York ne lui allait pas. »

C'est un mensonge tellement énorme qu'il fonctionnera : on chuchotera qu'il est certainement un bâtard, mais personne ne pensera qu'il n'est pas de leur famille. Sous ses dehors de brute, Andragoras dispose d'un instinct qui le sauvera encore longtemps. Et de toute façon, quiconque tentera de dire autrement disparaîtra rapidement. Elle hoche la tête, et se retourne, lentement, très lentement, pour monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Ma chère ?, la rappelle Andragoras. »

Elle se retourne vers lui. Elle a beau le dépasser de cette position, quand elle croise son regard, elle a conscient de la fragilité de sa position.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse. »

Ah. Elle incline la tête sur le côté :

« C'était prévenant de ta part, confirme-t-elle. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Les mots sont comme du venin sur sa langue. Andragoras sourit. Elle sait qu'il ignore la nausée qui l'a saisi. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas conscient de la violence de son geste et qu'il pense lui avoir fait plaisir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle referme la porte de sa chambre que ses mains commencent à trembler de rage. Comment ose-t-il ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Elle avait… lorsqu'elle est rentrée pour découvrir que Joshua et Esther avaient disparus quelques jours après l'enterrement d'Osroès, lorsqu'elle a compris qu'Andragoras les avait en son pouvoir et qu'il allait les tuer si elle refusait sa demande en mariage, elle a senti son sang se geler. Elle a réfléchi pendant une nuit et le lendemain, avec un calme terrible, elle a fait semblant d'avoir une crise d'hystérie. Puis une autre. Elle a accepté la demande d'Andragoras. Elle en a simulé deux autres, et le médecin qu'elle avait fait appelé à eu la conclusion qu'elle voulait et elle a eu une hystérectomie. Jamais, s'était-elle promis, jamais je ne porterai l'enfant de ce monstre.

Et il s'est débrouillé pour lui en donner un.

Comprend-il simplement… ?

Elle inspire lentement pour se calmer. Peu à peu, sa colère s'apaise et ses mains sont de nouveau immobiles.

Le soir, elle ouvre la porte de la chambre de l'enfant et le contemple en train de dormir. Objectivement, c'est un enfant innocent qui dort, mais à ses yeux, il est plus venimeux qu'un serpent. Ce n'est pas son fils et tout son être se révolte à l'idée de le voir grandir, lui et pas Joshua, de le voir l'appeler mère, lui et pas Joshua. De l'avoir tout le temps sous les yeux, en un rappel vivant de ce qu'elle ne vit pas, de ce qu'elle ne voit pas…

Elle ne peut pas.


	3. Des traces dans la poussière (Etoile)

_A/N : La moitié de cette histoire a été écrite pour les Nuits du Fof, où on a une heure pour écrire à partir d'un thème (qui était « place »). J'ai ensuite fusionné les bouts avec une autre fic que j'avais comencé sur le passé d'Étoile et voilà le résultat._

* * *

 **Des traces dans la poussière**

.

C'est une histoire d'avant qu'elle naisse, une histoire de quand sa mère n'a pas gardé le bébé comme elle n'a pas gardé les autres avant.

Étoile ne la raconte pas, mais elle la garde contre son cœur.

Elle sait que son père a bu, qu'il a été de ces hommes qui s'alignent les uns contre les autres au saloons et boivent jusqu'à l'oubli, boivent sans les femmes, et crient et frappent quand ils rentrent chez eux.

Et puis il y a eu les campagnes. Il y a eu le moment où sa mère s'est levée et les a rejoint, pour demander à ce que l'alcool soit interdit, parce qu'il corrompait même les hommes les meilleurs. La première fois, elle avait un bleu énorme sur la hanche, et elle est venue quand même, malgré la douleur, et elle a défilé avec les autres, _quand même_. Aujourd'hui, Étoile se souvient mal du visage de sa mère, mais elle arrive à reconstituer le petit rictus de fierté quand elle le précisait et le rythme de sa voix.

Cela a pris un peu de temps, de convaincre son père. Elle a perdu un autre bébé.

Mais son père a arrêté de boire et elle est née. Ce récit fait deviner un autre homme derrière son père, plus large et plus grand, qui crie plus fort. Étoile sait depuis toute petite qu'il peut revenir s'il recommence à boire.

Il a toujours résisté à la tentation. La ferme a commencé à rapporter de l'argent, il a pu acheter un tracteur et plus d'ouvriers. Sa mère a continué à défiler avec les autres, à écrire au gouvernement, à lire les tracts, à en écrire, à en distribuer, à se rassembler avec les autres femmes de la ligue de tempérance. Elle a été élevée au milieu de tout cela elle a été formée entre les mains de ces femmes, entre leurs mots¹.

C'est peut-être une histoire banale peut-être pas. Mais Étoile sait que si elle se sent aussi rigide et acérée comme la pointe d'une épée, si elle n'a pas peur de demander le respect des hommes qui l'entourent, c'est par cette histoire et nulle autre.

.

Cette histoire, elle se finit brutalement. Sa mère et elle ont bravé la pluie un vingt-trois mars, pour aller jusqu'au village s'approvisionner et sont restées chez Elanor et ses parents quand la tempête fut trop forte pour qu'elles songent à rentrer chez elles. Quand elles peuvent revenir, une semaine plus tard, la ferme a été emportée par les eaux. Personne n'a retrouvé le cadavre de son père².

Elles sont logées chez la famille d'Elanor. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait eu des allures de fête. Leur maison est loin de la rivière, sur une butte et ils n'ont pas beaucoup souffert de l'inondation– ils ont ouvert la porte à tous leurs amis et leurs connaissances. Sa mère pleure. Étoile aussi, d'abord, mais plus que tout, elle est en colère. Une colère immense, terrible. C'est injuste. Et sa mère courbe la tête, pleure, et un jour elle a de la fièvre et ne s'en remet pas.

C'est tout.

.

Elle n'a pas le choix. La mère d'Elanor l'aide dans ses démarches. Elle écrit à son oncle qui vient pour l'enterrement, et ils contemplent ensembles les murs de la ferme et le peu qui a été sauvé des eaux. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Il y a une place pour toi à New York, si tu le souhaites. »

Elle n'a jamais vu New York. Elle sait simplement que ses parents en parlent – parlaient – comme de la ville de tous les vices et qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu d'aller visiter son oncle là-bas. C'était lui qui revenait pour les fêtes, et chaque fois, on lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas ouvrir un garage plus près. Elle n'a jamais vu New York et n'a pas envie d'y aller. Mais ici, tout est à refaire et elle n'a pas l'argent pour embaucher de nouveau les employés nécessaires et son oncle non plus, elle a quinze ans et ses parents sont morts. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait rester – sait qu'on lui trouvera de quoi travailler, de quoi l'héberger.

Mais elle pense : si je reste, je vais regarder chaque jour le cadavre de notre ferme et ce sera celui de maman, je n'arrêterai jamais de chercher la silhouette de papa dans tous les passants si je reste, je me souviendrai juste de la ferme détruite et pas de celle que j'ai habité.

Elle sent, confusément, qu'elle doit partir, s'arracher à la mort qui lui a pris sa ferme et ses parents. Elle sent que c'est sa première décision d'adulte. C'est un crève-cœur, cette plongée vers l'inconnu, mais elle accepte l'offre de son oncle et il part un peu avant elle pour que la maison soit prête à l'accueillir.

.

Le père d'Elanor l'emmène jusqu'à la gare un jour de juin, une fois que tous les papiers concernant la vente des terres de la ferme ont été signés. Elle a une maigre valise à la main qui rassemble les effets qui lui reste – les vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos le jour de l'inondation, ceux de sa mère qu'elle a pu ajuster à sa taille, et les bijoux de sa mère. Le trajet est long. Elle pars plus loin de chez elle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été et elle fait ses adieux en silence.

Elle n'imagine pas, dans le train, à quel point cette terre va lui manquer dans ses mauvais jours.

Dans le train, elle serre sa valise contre elle – moins par peur que pour tromper la solitude qui l'enserre. Elle se répète les changements qu'elle va faire et qu'elle connaît déjà par cœur. Elle a du mal à respirer. Elle refuse de pleurer – ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle est déjà un peu trop jeune pour voyager seule.

Elle se sent mal à l'aise, déplacée. Elle n'est pas née pour ce voyage, pas née pour la grande ville. Elle va y être comme l'était son oncle quand il revenait chez eux et qu'on se moquait parfois de lui, gentiment, de ses habitudes de gars de la ville, de l'accent qu'il perdait en arrivant et reprenait le jour du départ.

Ses mains montent jusqu'à son chapeau, et elle fait machinalement tourner son épingle entre ses doigts. Le poids du métal la rassure. C'était celle de sa mère, avec une perle au bout – elle l'avait eu dans son trousseau de mariée. Elle l'avait sur elle le jour de l'inondation et s'est raccroché au bout de métal jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient trop faibles pour tenir la tige. Étoile inspire, et se raccroche à d'autres souvenirs : les leçons d'Elanor. Quand son amie a sut qu'elle partait à New York, elle a insisté pour lui montrer comment s'en servir pour se défendre³. Elle est contente d'avoir dit oui, se sent moins impuissante. Au moins, si les choses tournent mal, elle ne sera pas désarmée. C'est un réconfort étrange.

.

Les premières semaines à New York sont un calvaire. Elle est perdue dans les rues, dans les immeubles immenses qui l'entourent, et elle doit apprendre de nouvelles manières de se repérer. Elle sent que son accent, que ses manières hurlent qu'elle est une fille de la campagne et elle a l'impression qu'à cause de ça on ne la prend pas au sérieux et elle s'en vexe souvent. Les bruits de New York sont à des lieues de ceux de la ferme, et elle fait le deuil de tout ce qui lui était familier.

Elle ne sait pas comment se faire des amies, n'ose pas suivre les idées, bien intentionnées, de son oncle, qui devine qu'elle n'a pas envie de rester dans cet appartement sans présence féminine. Max et Sam, ses ouvriers l'impressionnent un peu, quand elle descend le rejoindre pour manger. Elle cache – comme elle cache à quel point tout l'agresse, dans cette ville. Ce n'est pas de la faute de son oncle si elle se sent ainsi.

Elle n'est pas à sa place et en est douloureusement consciente. Elle rêve souvent que ses parents sont encore vivants, qu'elle est de retour à la ferme, et se réveille les yeux pleins de larmes et dans une colère énorme – pourquoi Dieu les a-t-il repris auprès de lui maintenant ? C'est injuste, tellement injuste !

.

Mais les mois passent et elle s'adapte malgré tout. Elle commence à perdre son accent, commence à comprendre comment fonctionne New York, se fait des amies en allant à l'église chaque dimanche. Elle finit par rejoindre la Ligue de Tempérance, même si les réunions évoquent parfois des souvenirs doux-amers. Son oncle n'a pas besoin qu'elle rapporte de l'argent, mais elle a une tête pour les chiffres et l'aide à tenir ses comptes régulièrement.

Le temps passe et elle commence à apprécier la routine qu'elle a construit.

.

Max tombe malade, et au lieu de passer, cela empire jusqu'à ce que le docteur annonce qu'il s'agit probablement de la tuberculose. Son oncle lui donne immédiatement plusieurs salaires d'avance pour qu'il parte faire une cure au grand air, et pendant plusieurs semaines, le moindre toussotement les remplit d'inquiétude. A la fin du mois, Étoile compte et recompte ses additions et puis elle descend à l'atelier.

« Montre-moi, demande-t-elle. »

Elle n'est peut-être pas la mieux placée, mais elle s'est occupé du tracteur chez ses parents et suppose que ça ne doit pas être _si_ différent. Son oncle hésite un moment, mais ils savent tous les deux que sa générosité ne lui permet pas d'embaucher une autre paire de mains tout de suite. Il regarde ensuite sa robe – la plus vieille, celle dont le tissus est tellement usé qu'elle avait prévu d'en faire des chiffons – et puis dit :

« Il y a des bleus à côté. Si tu es sérieuse, tes jupes vont être au milieu. »

Elle en enfile un, remonte les manches et les jambes en notant mentalement les ourlets qu'elle va y faire le soir. Quand elle revient, elle se sent presque nue, même si elle sait que personne ne voit rien. Sam, l'autre ouvrier, doit sentir sa gêne et fait de son mieux pour la distraire.

.

Max ne revient pas du sanatorium. Étoile apprend vite, et elle est assez efficace pour que son oncle décide de lui verser un petit salaire. Elle aime bien travailler au garage, même si elle est consciente que ses amies seraient scandalisées de la voir dans son bleu de travail. Les clients la prennent souvent pour un garçon. Au départ, cela l'irrite – elle est une fille, bon sang ! – mais elle se rend vite compte que c'est généralement beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde de ne pas les détromper. Elle commence à mettre ses cheveux sous son béret pour parfaire l'illusion, ce qui fait régulièrement hurler de rire Sam.

« Une fille va s'y tromper et tu vas être embarrassée !, conclut-il souvent.

-C'est pour ça que je sors en jupe, répond-elle immédiatement chaque fois. »

Mais elle rit avec lui.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle avait imaginée pour elle-même, mais elle a l'impression d'être à sa place.

* * *

¹ L'Indiana où vit Étoile a été une des place forte des mouvements pro-prohibition dès les années 1840. Le rapport entre les violences des maris et l'alcool est très ancien et explique en partie pourquoi les mouvements féministes s'en sont emparés parce que c'était un moyen "doux" d'être suffragette.

² Il s'agit du Great Flood de 1913. Il a fait entre 100 et 200 morts dans l'Indiana et a laissé environ 25 000 personnes sans toit dans tous les états touchés.

³ Oui, il existait à l'époque des flyers qui décrivaient comment se défendre à l'aide d'épingles à chapeau. Pensez des tiges en fer pointue et rigide qui font au moins cinq cm à planter dans un œil ou une cuisse…


	4. Faire des anges (Faranghis)

_A/N : Donc, ceci est un OS qui manque certainement autant de contexte que le premier XD. Dans mes choix, Faranghis est infirmière et d'origine Porto-Ricaine (donc catholique et pas protestante). Comme le premier, il est né d'un thème des Nuits : "aile". Entre la mort de Simone Veil et le fait que c'était un choix que j'avais déjà donné à Faranghis, hé bien... Voilà._

* * *

Sa foi n'est pas aussi absolue qu'avant, mais elle est solidement ancrée. Elle ne sait pas si Dieu est catholique, mais elle sent sa présence et l'honore des rituels qui sont ceux avec lesquels elle l'a découvert.

C'est tant mieux, sans doute, vu comme elle traite les enseignements qu'elle a marmonné enfant.

Mais il y a quelque chose, quand elle se déplace pour écouter Margaret Sanger et les conférence de la Birth Control League¹ et qu'elle entend ces femmes qui parlent d'une grossesse de plus, d'une grossesse de trop. Quelque chose qui est de la compassion et du respect. Elle ne pense pas Dieu si actif qu'il est capable d'influencer la fertilité de tous les vagins du monde.

Et quand on lui demande, la première fois, si elle, peut-être, elle serait capable d'aider, peut-être avec des herbes, peut-être avec autre chose, elle ne peut pas hésiter.

Elle sait que parmi ceux qui font des anges, il y a des rapaces qui profitent du désespoir de ces femmes. Elles sait que parmi ceux qui font des anges, il y a des personnes qui ont le cœur à la bonne place mais qui n'ont pas les connaissances ni les moyens nécessaires pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Alors, chaque fois que des femmes toquent à sa porte au milieu de la nuit, pâles et déterminées, tremblantes et décidées, elle sait que le lendemain, elle allumera un cierge à l'église et priera pour elles, et pour ces vies qui ne verront pas le jour.

Elle ne pense pas que Dieu lui en tienne rancune. Ces femmes savent toutes qu'elles risquent leurs vies – moins avec elle qu'avec d'autres, mais ce n'est pas la confiance qui les a poussé sur le pas de sa porte – et c'est suffisant. Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus terrible à ses yeux dans le fait de laisser naître un enfant que personne ne désire, un enfant qui coûte cher, un enfant qui enferme aussi sûrement qu'une prison.

Elle pense que si son Dieu doit la juger, il la jugera.

Mais en attendant, elle refuse que les hommes ne la juge, elle allume des cierges dans son église et elle parle de faire des anges parce que cela est plus poétique que le sang qu'elle fait couler sur ses mains.

* * *

¹ Margaret Sanger est une des femmes qui a permis l'invention de la pillule et qui a beaucoup milité pour le droit des femmes à la contraception. Elle avait d'autres défauts (notamment d'être très proche des milieux eugénistes), mais elle reste une figure essentielle de la question de la contraception. Les Birth control leagues ont été créées dans des grandes villes dès ses premières conférences entre 1916 et 1919. L'américan birth control league elle a été fondée en 1921 et est l'ancêtre du planning familial (Planned Parenthood). Le mouvement ne milite pas pour l'avortement à cette époque.


	5. Dérapage contrôlé (Narsus)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Glissade »._

 _J'en ai profité pour commencer un AU que j'ai en tête où les personnages de Arslan sont à New York lors de l'époque de la Prohibition (même si celui-ci se concentre sur la période d'avant). Parce que ce n'est pas clair dans le texte : Narsus fait des études de droit et peint à ses heures perdues et Daryun est policier. J'ai plein d'autres détails, mais ils n'interviennent pas dans le texte._

 _ **Dérapage contrôlé**_

.

Daryun est… un dérapage contrôlé, peut-être. Une erreur qu'il avait prévu de faire, peut-être, quelque chose comme cela. Un paradoxe.

Il se souvient avoir admiré ses bras, d'abord, le premier soir dans leur baraquement. S'être souvenu des vantardises de Jonnhy qui disait avoir séduit plus de trente policiers pendant leur travail. S'être demandé fugacement si… Et avoir écarté cette idée. Pas le moment, pas le temps, et sérieusement, les choses risquaient de devenir compliquées avec autant de temps à passer ensemble.

Et puis ils ont commencé à parler, et Daryun était capable de suivre sa logique et de lui répondre, refuse d'être impressionné par ses études et son langage d'artiste et de juriste. Autant de choses qu'il n'a pas prévu d'un policier aux grands parents irlandais. Et quand il a commencé à faire quelques blagues, discrètes, il a senti son regard sur lui, posé et pensif.

.

Ce n'est qu'une supposition pendant longtemps. Il ne voulait pas avoir de réponse. Il n'était pas le seul à semer des épingles¹ à camp Upton et Daryun semblait éviter ce jeu-là. Le comprendre aussi, mais il était policier. Il connaissait ce monde. En partie.

Une supposition agréable. Malgré la fiancée, qui était un adorable tourbillon plein de rêves de grandeur. Mal assortie à Daryun, peut-être qui n'était ni assez ambitieux ni assez riche pour l'aider. Mais adorable tout de même.

Et quand il pose la question à Daryun, un soir de week-end où il a possiblement un peu trop bu, il hausse les épaules.

« On fonctionne bien ensemble. Ce n'est pas… Elle est venue me voir pour ne pas quitter New York avec le reste de sa famille. Ils craignaient que la ville la corrompe. C'était facile d'accepter. »

.

Et puis, il y a le départ en France. L'entraînement, encore, et le bruit des canonnades et des attaques dans le lointain. Les bombardements.

Le moment où c'est devenu sérieux.

.

Il y a ce soir où autre soldat dont l'oncle est médecin a cité l'étude d'un ami de son père, à voix basse qui hésite entre l'inquiétude et la moquerie :

« Les pervers sexuels se reconnaissent les uns les autres même s'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés auparavant et il existe entre eux un lien mystérieux de sympathie psychique. »

Il a retrouvé le texte, depuis, juste pour en rire. Mais sur le moment, il a dû se mordre la langue pour ne faire aucun commentaires.

« Si c'était le cas, a dit Daryun, c'est stupide qu'on en ait pas recruté plus dans l'armée. Ce serait bien utile pour la reconnaissance et faire circuler les informations. »

Il avait un demi-sourire amusé en regardant Narsus, il y a eu une frisson dans l'assemblée, un peu d'amusement, un peu de gêne. Et personne ne s'est posé de questions trop longtemps, parce que Daryun était policier, parce qu'il était musclé, paisiblement viril, et parce que sa fiancée venait de lui envoyer un colis la semaine précédente. Personne, sauf Narsus.

.

Et puis, la forêt d'Argonne. Ce qui sera leur grande bataille. Des jours dans une forêt embroussaillée, humide à avancer sans être certain de savoir où sont les autres régiments. Des jours à laisser des morts et des blessés derrière eux parce qu'il faut avancer, qu'il faut gagner, qu'il faut prendre ce secteur pour avoir une chance de vaincre les Boches.

Il se souvient avoir creusé un soir avec le reste du bataillon. S'être enfoui dans la terre pour y passer la nuit dans le froid et l'humidité, la faim qui lui tenaillait au ventre, et l'espèce d'intuition floue qu'il allait être le suivent, qu'il allait y rester.

Il a passé la nuit à écouter le souffle de Daryun, juste à côté de lui.

Stupide.

Mais ils se sont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise. Ce n'était pas spécial – n'aurait pas du l'être. Et pourtant. Il blâmait la fatigue, la faim, la boue, les morts qui s'accumulaient autour d'eux. Cette marche en avant épuisante. Et Daryun à ses côtés, toujours.

Il se souvient d'une nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble à frissonner dans un trou d'obus boueux en ayant l'impression d'être les seuls en vie sur la terre.

.

Et après tout le reste, l'armistice. Les cris de joie ou de soulagement. Les grandes embrassades. Daryun contre lui, en train de rire ou de pleurer ou les deux en même temps. Longtemps.

Le soir, porté par la piquette que les locaux avaient donné pour fêter avec eux, il a entraîné Daryun dans une ruine. Il s'est laissé entraîné, le regard brillant. N'a pas dit non.

Il n'a pas dit non non plus durant le voyage du retour.

.

Cela devait s'arrêter là. Ils n'évoluent pas dans les mêmes cercles, Daryun et lui n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Et Narsus n'a jamais aimé les histoires qui durent.

Le problème, c'est que les souvenirs sont gluants, et ceux de la guerre encore plus. Le problème, c'est que même si ses amis sont en grande partie de grands pacifistes, ils ne comprennent pas – ils n'étaient pas là.

Le problème, c'est que quand les souvenirs sont trop présents, il vient frapper à la porte de Daryun et qu'il le laisse entrer et qu'ils restent assis, en silence, devant un verre de whisky.

Le problème, c'est qu'il étouffe à New York University School of Law, qu'il étouffe de savoir que s'il se fait prendre, dans un toilette, ou s'il y a une descentes aux bains comme pour l'Everard et le Lafayette avant la guerre, il a tout perdu². Qu'il se demande si le prix à payer a encore de l'importance.

Le problème, c'est que Daryun l'appelle parfois pour le prévenir des dernières demandes du Comité des Quinze³ et des lieux qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter quelques jours, et qu'il ne demande rien en retour.

Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, ils parlent toujours, se désirent toujours. Daryun n'est plus fiancé lui n'a jamais rien promis à personne. Et ils continuent, assez longtemps pour que ce soit une routine, malgré les enquêtes de Daryun, malgré Elam qui vient vivre chez lui pour y faire ses études.

.

Et il y a un moment où Narsus se regarde dans la glace et se dit qu'il peut admettre que Daryun semble être dans sa vie pour y rester.

.

.

.

¹ « Semer des épingles » est une expression du début du siècle utilisé par les hommes gays pour parler des moments où ils laissent des indices au milieu des gens normaux pour d'autres personnes qui sont aussi gays.

² Les bains turcs sont devenus des lieux de rencontres homosexuelles assez prisés pour les classes moyennes. Celui d'Everard fait l'objet d'un descente de police en 1919 et de procès très médiatisés et le Lafayette d'une descente en 1916 (et d'une seconde en 1929). La procédure usuelle lors de l'arrestation d'une personne ouvertement gays était de révéler sa sexualité à sa famille et ses employeurs, ce qui amenait généralement à un licenciement. Cela pouvait s'accompagner d'emprisonnement (à Sing Sing, généralement) ou à des jours de workhouse, mais cela était plus rare.

³ Il s'agit d'un comité pour moraliser la vie publique. Ils sont à l'origine de campagnes contre la prostitution, divers livres immoraux, et parfois contre les communautés LGBT.


	6. Mot compte triple (Faranghis)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « sorcière »._

 _J'ai réorganisé les OS chronologiquement. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer par la suite – probablement en laissant un mois entre le postage et la réorganisation. Est-ce que je brave les interdit de ffnet et j'introduis une table des matières en guise de chapitre 1 avec les dates de postage pour vous aider ?_

 _PS : Le titre est assez certainement anachronique, wikipédia date la première édition du scrabble en 1938 (et son ancêtre, Lexiko, de 1931)._

.

 _ **Mot compte triple**_

.

La première fois qu'elle ose utiliser les simples qu'on lui a appris à force de patience et d'écoute, elle récolte de la part de ses condisciples des regards prudents et des chuchotements. Les sœurs plus âgées sont moins amères c'est d'elles que Faranghis a appris le silence qui permet aux guérisseurs de montrer un peu de leur art.

Elle n'ose pas faire grande chose, au début : pour chaque herbe et chaque remède qu'elle grave dans sa mémoire, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas encore assez bonne pour les choisir et les préparer sans se tromper. Elle tient, dans le secret de sa cellule, un petit journal d'observation. Certes, la Science est là avec sa méthode, mais elle sait que la science est au service des idées et ignore délibérément les savoir que le Progrès ne reconnaît pas.

Sorcière, murmure les adolescentes qui prendront le voile avec elle, qui veulent elle aussi travailler dans les hôpitaux. Sorcière parce qu'elle est plus douée qu'eux, parce qu'elle ose penser et dire ce qu'elle pense.

Sorcière, lui chuchote-t-on la première fois que quelqu'un lui fait un croche-patte dans les escaliers et qu'elle se rattrape de justesse.

À ce moment, elle comprend qu'elle ne restera pas.

.

« Tu es un peu sorcière, non ? »

Elle sourit, mais ne répond pas. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cet homme l'aborde dans ce bar – ou elle le sait trop bien. Une femme, même en vêtement de travail, même avec du sang sur les manches de sa robe et les cheveux dans un chignon sérieux et respectable, ne devrait pas boire seule dans un bar. Le patron l'a reconnu, elle a soigné son frère il y a quelques mois d'une vilaine fracture – c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle peut siroter son verre dans un calme relatif. Elle sent le regard du patron sur elle et se sent curieusement protégée et étouffée à la fois.

Sorcière dit-il, et elle est déjà assez vieille pour savoir ce que contient le mot : le mystère parce qu'elle est silencieuse, le fait qu'elle est indubitablement étrangère, et un peu de sa peur, à lui. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait peur aux hommes – ou elle le sait trop bien.

« Peut-être, répond-elle finalement. »

L'homme s'installe un peu plus sur sa chaise, et elle ne sait à quel moment, elle décide : je vais lui faire peur.

Et lorsqu'il répète une nouvelle fois le mot, il a peur et son ton est différent. Il repart, et, du coin de l'œil, elle le voit joindre les mains discrètement devant son entrejambe. Elle retient un sourire sans joie : c'est si facile.

.

« D'accord, je m'incline : par quelle sorcellerie arrives-tu à… ça ? »

Ce que désigne Gieve, c'est la bouteille dans ses mains. Faranghis la débouche, et verse une lampée d'alcool dans les deux verres. Du whisky, et pas mauvais. Elle sourit à Gieve, parce qu'elle sait qu'il aime mieux ce mystère et les explications délirantes qu'il imagine à ce propos que la vérité. La vérité est simple. Elle fait la tournée de quelques bordels le jeudi matin, et cela fait quelques années que quelques prostituées ont un réseau efficace pour faire venir du whisky dans New York, qui commence par l'interdiction des policier de fouiller une femme – eut égard à leur fragilité – et se termine dans l'autre interdiction de fouiller une voiture lorsqu'une femme conduire – eut égard à leur pudeur.

C'est d'une aisance magnifique d'obtenir du whisky de cette manière. En obtenir du bon demande un peu plus d'entregent et de services rendus, mais pour le moment, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal, et ses réserves sont devenu quelque chose comme une légende pour les rares amis avec qui elle partage ce secret.


	7. Simple (Daryun)

Simple

Si on devait lui demander son futur, Daryun hausserait certainement les épaules. Pas parce qu'il n'en sait rien, mais bien parce qu'il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer : marié, dans la police si possible avec un grade pour le récompenser de ses efforts, un ou deux enfants. Une maison dans la banlieue, si possible, avec un jardin, et son oncle dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Quelque chose de simple, d'évident.

Il n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais dans sa tête, les étapes étaient déjà clairement tracées. Grandir, arrêter d'aller à l'école pour rejoindre la police comme son oncle avant lui, trouver une jolie fille avec qui s'installer et ainsi de suite.

Évidement, quand Giulia Bazzano a frappé à sa porte un soir, ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il pensait avoir un peu plus de temps pour profiter de son célibat. Mais c'était Giula, la petite sœur de Kishward et il avait grandit avec elle. C'était Giulia, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux en lui expliquant que sa famille voulait quitter New York pour s'enterrer dans une petite ville et que son futur était ici et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, mais que ses parents ne la laisserait pas rester avec son frère sans une bonne raison – sans un fiancé.

Il a dit oui, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu Giulia en train de supplier quiconque. Il a dit oui parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de dire non, parce qu'elle était un joli brin de fille, ambitieuse avec le bon sens pour le tempérer, qu'ils s'étaient toujours entendus et qu'à vingt-et-un ans et un travail stable, il pouvait commencer à songer à une histoire un peu plus longue. Il a dit oui, parce qu'il a pensé « pourquoi pas ? » et que ça lui a suffit.

Ils se sont fiancés, et elle est resté chez son frère et Daryun venait lui faire la conversation à la petite échoppe de tailleur quand il finissait plus tôt qu'elle et venait la chercher les samedis pour aller à Coney Island l'été. Giulia faisait des projets de robes – elle rêvait de devenir costumière pour les Zieglers follies, au lieu de rêver de monter sur scène, et Daryun aimait ça, ce mélange d'extravagance et de bon sens. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle allait finir par hériter l'échoppe du vieux Nowak, et qu'il lui laissait déjà des initiatives, plus souvent heureuses que malheureuses.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux comme dans les romans, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'a pas tenté de la presser pour le mariage. Giulia aimait son indépendance, aimait sortir le soir, aimait flirter et avoir une raison pour ne pas trop s'engager. Et lui appréciait cette liberté là qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ce lien vague et stable entre eux, comme une sorte de camaraderie. Il appréciait aussi qu'on leur dise qu'ils faisaient un joli couple et les remarques un peu envieuses de ses collègues quand elle venait le chercher au commissariat. Vahryz était moins content, bien sûr, parce qu'à ses yeux Giulia était un peu trop légère, un peu trop concentrée sur ses projets d'avenirs plutôt que ceux de Daryun – quand bien même son neveu soutenait qu'elle avait plus de tête que lui et qu'elle avait bien raison de se lancer.

Et puis, la guerre a éclatée le numéro de Daryun est tombé à la loterie et il a fait ses valises. Il sait que Giulia a fait promettre à son frère de ne pas le dire à sa famille, qu'elle ne soit pas forcée de quitter New York alors que ses affaires étaient encore prometteuses malgré la guerre, et il a continué à la voir comme il le pouvait alors qu'ils étaient à Upton.

Et puis il y a eu Narsus.

Au début, il n'a pas compris qu'il était comme ça. Daryun était plutôt familier des _fairies_ de son quartier, de ceux qui venaient, sourcils épilées et mains planantes lui faire la conversation pendant qu'il s'occupait de la circulation. Parfois, quand son service se finissait et qu'ils étaient toujours dans les parages, qu'ils avaient un joli minois et qu'ils étaient intéressés, Daryun les entraînait dans une rue un peu sombre pour un peu de bon temps et n'y pensait pas plus¹.

Il lui a fallu un peu plus de temps pour comprendre que Narsus en faisait partie, parce qu'il était… normal, à première vue.

Il étudiait le droit, et ils avaient brisé la glace au début en échangeant leurs histoires. C'était plaisant de parler avec lui parce que Narsus ne le prenait jamais de haut et qu'il ne se vexait pas quand Daryun lui répondait que ses affirmations étaient celles d'un homme qui a toujours eu de l'argent dans les poches et de la nourriture sur la table. Ils étaient deux face d'une pièce similaire, le même rapport à l'autorité et le même sens de l'honneur, et c'était assez rare pour que Daryun l'apprécie vraiment².

Il a fallu ce samedi où Narsus a pris le train pour rentrer sur New York avec de ses amis avec lesquels il parlait de théâtre et de peinture, et, sur le quai, ils ont attendu que le reste de la troupe parte avant eux. Daryun attendait Giulia un peu plus loin et il a vu Narsus sortir de sa poche une cravate rouge et la nouer autour de son cou pendant que l'un de ses ami faisait une remarque inaudible. Les trois hommes ont éclaté de rire, Daryun a compris et Giulia est arrivée.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup pensé juste après, si ce n'est avec un peu de surprise. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'étaient ceux qui avaient fait des études. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'étaient ceux qui ne se faisaient par arrêter. Daryun n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'a pas posé de questions et il n'a pas agit différemment, parce qu'il était fiancé et que Narsus semblait un type décent, le genre de type avec la tête sur les épaules et assez de sang froid pour qu'on soit content de l'avoir à côté pour partir à la guerre.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment c'était possible, parce que Narsus était bien loin des fairies qu'il avait connues, des pervers que dénonçaient les rapports du comité des quatorze. Il était un artiste, certes, mais Daryun n'arrivait pas non plus à l'imaginer portant la fleur à la boutonnière. Il était trop… trop masculin, ses muscles trop définis, trop à l'aise dans son uniforme peut-être, ou trop sérieux.

Et pourtant.

Il y a un soir où Narsus a trop bu, où il repose son menton dans la paume de sa main, et où il demande avec l'audace que donne l'alcool :

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec Giulia ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de fiancés. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui pose cette question. C'est généralement accompagné d'une insulte envers Giulia et sa légèreté, que Daryun se fait un principe de venger. Mais Narsus est simplement curieux et ce serait un comble de le voir lui parler de moralité. Alors il hausse une épaule parce qu'il n'en est pas certain non plus, et marmonne quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils fonctionnent bien ensemble et que les fiançailles sont plus pour sa famille que pour eux.

Il sent, après ce soir-là, que Narsus le regarde parfois, et il n'est pas certain de savoir pourquoi, et encore moins certain de savoir s'il veut qu'il continue ou qu'il arrête.

Juste après, la guerre les rattrape et où ils doivent partir en France.

La guerre, c'est autre chose. Il a déjà vu des gens mourir dans son métier, mais rien pour le préparer à ce qu'ils entendent, et encore moins pour qu'il comprenne le merdier qu'est le gaz moutarde.

Après Baccarat, Daryun écrit à Giulia des lettres qu'il jette, parce que Giulia a d'autres rêves que les siens, et qu'elle semble apprécier sa vie à New York : la conscription lui a offert des opportunités qu'elle adore. Il s'en ouvre un peu plus à Varhyz, mais il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper à la censure et il ne veut pas trop en dire.

Et malgré ça, il n'imagine pas ce qu'il va se passer à la vallée de la Vesle, puis à Argonne. Sa propre fragilité. L'espère d'intimité insupportable de se terrer dans la boue avec d'autres hommes et d'y rester des jours, de les voir être blessés et mourir. L'espèce de désespoir de partir avec eux en sachant qu'on ne saura pas qui va y rester et qui va revenir avec quelque chose en moins.

Il tient bon et Narsus aussi, et souvent, il a l'impression qu'ils sont les deux seuls hommes sain d'esprit sur la terre, et que si l'un meurt, l'autre ne pourra pas survivre. Il n'en parle pas, parce qu'il a toujours été un type raisonnable et qu'il n'est pas le genre à croire à ce genre de détails romanesques quand bien même ils tournent dans son esprit quand il n'arrive pas à dormir dans le bruit de la mitraille.

Il n'empêche. Narsus est là quand l'angoisse l'envahi, calme et stratégique. Il est là quand Narsus s'immobilise quand il ne le devrait pas, parce que ça arrive, parce que le bruit de l'artillerie et des fusils et les cris devient trop bruyant, trop présent et qu'il est impossible de penser.

Ils avancent. Encore et encore. Ils avancent et Daryun suit les ordres comme il a enquêté sur les affaires les plus sales, la tête baissée, l'esprit concentré seulement sur le présent et les pas suivants. Narsus est à côté de lui, et il y a d'autres paires, d'autres trios qui se sont formés par la force des choses. Liens de sang et de boue, dit quelqu'un. C'est presque trop poétique pour ce que c'est. Liens de merde, de gangrène et de survie, peut-être.

Ils avancent jusqu'à Raucourt et la nuit, l'artillerie est silencieuse. Le lendemain quelqu'un arrive annoncer que l'armistice a été signé. C'est tout.

Ils sont en vie. Ils vont pouvoir rentrer. Et Narsus le prend dans ses bras et saute avec lui en riant, et Daryun se souvient de ce jour à la gare où il a noué une cravate rouge à son cou et quand leurs regards se croisent il sait que Narsus a compris ce qu'il pensait. Il boit le soir, pas pour se donner du courage mais pour arrêter de penser – il sait que ce ne sera pas la même chose qu'avez les _fairies_ parce que Narsus n'en est pas une. Il ne veut pas que ça soit un problème. Il veut que ce soit simple – comme le reste.

Et pendant un temps, ça l'est.

¹ Alors, contexte : une partie des hommes de l'époque et de la classe sociale de Daryun n'avaient aucun problème à flirter et à solliciter des fairies, homosexuels très efféminés, et se pensaient clairement hétéro – le terme exact serait « normal ». Généralement, ça ne dépassait pas les jeux de main et les fellations.

² Il faut noter que la police à l'époque était très corrompue.


	8. Galanterie (Daryun 2)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « question ». Il fait écho à l'OS précédent que j'ai posté au même moment "simple".  
_

.

 _ **Galanterie**_

.

Selon la question qu'on pose à propos de Daryun, on obtient une multitude de réponse.

Par exemple, posez la question de son travail : on vous dira qu'il est bien brave, que c'est de famille et que son oncle est sur le même modèle et on écartera bien vite l'idée d'un népotisme. On lui reconnaîtra une certaine inimité avec Johnny Broderick, mais même avec cela, la solidarité irlandaise ne permettra aucune confidence directe. On regrettera qu'il travaille avec le jeune Arslan et on se demandera pourquoi il a accepté une telle mise au placard alors que sa montée dans les rangs de la police semblait assuré.

Posez la question de ses ennemis : il n'en aura pas, ou presque grâce à l'alliance de sa bonhomie et de ses capacités à boxer. Étrangement, on ne lui connaîtra guère d'amis proches non plus : des soirées au bars entre collègue, une certaine tendance à protéger son partenaire, quelques récits mettant en scène un ancien combattant qui a étudié le droit et que personne n'a jamais vraiment rencontré. Quant à sa famille, on sait que c'est son oncle qui l'a élevé avec leur voisine : on l'aime dans tout le quartier et on sera bien triste de le voir partir lorsqu'il fondera une famille, s'il veut partir ailleurs, mais on ne sait pas non plus exactement qui il reviendra visiter à par son oncle.

Posez la question de ses amours, et tout le monde y ira de sa théorie dans une joyeuse cacophonie. On commencera toujours par Giulia, pour s'accorder qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle l'a peut-être trompé, mais qu'elle l'a menée en bateau jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte New York pour sa carrière sans un regard en arrière. Et après ? Après, il a mis du temps à s'en remettre diront certains, et d'autres diront qu'il a profité de la paix retrouvée – pas la peine de se presser à retrouver une chaîne autour de son cou, non ? Mais c'est dommage, un brave type comme lui, avec sa paie, il rendrait heureuse un paquet de bonnes femmes. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas de chance et qu'il finit toujours par trouver des demoiselles qui sont comme Giulia : plus intéressée par profiter de ce qu'il leur offre que par fonder un foyer avec lui. Elles sont toutes assez jolies pour faire tourner la tête à un homme, légères et rieuses, et le pauvre se fait avoir à chaque fois. C'est pas grave, dit-il à chaque fois, il sera très bien vieux garçon, mais même son oncle s'inquiète maintenant, le presse de se caser avec une gentille demoiselle… Et il arrive toujours une autre flapper, qu'il traite avec beaucoup de décence, et qui finit par l'abandonner. Quant à son oncle, il haussera les épaules avec fatalisme : il les aime compliquées, il les aime qui le mène par le bout du nez. Ce n'est pas vraiment la qualité qu'il faut à une vraie femme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais enfin, il faut que jeunesse se fasse : il finira par se fatiguer. En attendant, il est assez intelligent pour ne rien leur promettre et cela le réconforte. Il ne veut pas d'une seconde Giulia, vous comprenez ? Posez la question à l'une de ces demoiselles, cependant, et elle auront autre chose à dire : il n'est jamais là. Il est toujours parfaitement galant, parfaitement respectueux, mais il se laisse porter par leur énergie, et cela les fatigue à la fin. Est-ce trop demander un peu plus de romance ? Peut-être que c'est la faute de la première, qui l'a laissée et qu'il n'a pas pu oublier, mais c'est trop demander, de vivre avec un fantôme.

Et peut-être que cette Giulia était vraiment spéciale, parce qu'il finira par s'installer chez un ami, lui aussi vieux garçon pour économiser un peu sur le loyer après la mort de son oncle. Ma foi, concluront certains au poste : c'est peut-être la seule manière de vivre, en refusant la chaîne et le collier.


	9. Fragments (ensemble)

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « cent ». Et parce que c'est la centième nuit, nous avions une contrainte supplémentaire : faire un ou des drabble de cent mots._

.

 _ **Fragments**_

.

« Monsieur ! »

Étoile entends le garçon crier, mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il lui touche l'épaule. Il a le souffle court – il a du se précipiter après elle. Pourquoi ? Ah – elle est en bleu de travail et ses cheveux sont cachés par sa casquette.

« Votre monnaie, explique-t-il le garçon. J'ai mal compté et… »

Elle regarde les pièces qu'il lui tend.

« Garde-les, dit-elle après une hésitation. Achète-toi quelque chose avec. »

Lorsqu'elle repars, elle se demande combien de fois ces scènes devront se répéter pour qu'elle devine quand on l'appelle. Cent ? Mille ?

.

« Mère. »

Arslan a les yeux grands ouverts.

« Père, murmure-t-il. »

Sa chambre est silencieuse. S'il était encore chez sa nourrice, il se serait levé se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais il n'ose pas le faire ici. Le marbre est glacé et il a peur de faire tomber quelque chose de précieux par inadvertance. Il a mis longtemps à même oser chuchoter, de peur que sa voix ne résonne.

Il sait qu'il a dit ces mots bien plus de cent fois, mais il n'arrive pas à les apprivoiser ou à appeler l'image de ses parents.

.

Cent.

Alfrid expire lentement.

Se rendent-ils compte qu'ils disent toujours la même chose ? « Une tragédie » disent-il tous, comme si cela avait un sens.

Il disaient la même chose quand elle avait six ans, pour sa mère. Là encore, ce n'était pas une tragédie, mais une injustice. Elle sait lire les journaux. Elle sait que bien plus que les flammes, ce qui a tué sa mère et sa tante, ce sont les patrons. Elle regarde autour d'elle : ils ont tous les dos courbés de fatigue.

Elle se jure qu'elle fera tout pour ne pas devenir comme eux.

.

« William, je t'ai dit cent fois que personne n'a envie de t'entendre parler de Springfield… »

Narsus retient un sourire devant le ton réprobateur de Madame Walling. Le jeune homme en face d'elle renifle dédaigneusement.

« Enfin, les gens doivent savoir ce qu'il arrive à leur concitoyens ! Ils n'ont qu'à ne pas me demander ce que je deviens ! »

La dispute se perd dans le brouhaha du théâtre. Narsus sourit : il a quinze ans, et il a l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois qu'il existe d'autres « fichus libéraux » en chair et en os.

.

« Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas passer par la même entrée que tout le monde ? »

A côté de lui, Belle s'est tendue. Mais Gieve a l'habitude de jouer cette scène et son sourire calme le portier : il ne fait que plaisanter – il n'était sérieux que les cent premières fois. Il entend bien quelqu'un derrière lui murmurer assez fort pour être entendu que ces gens-là ne connaissent plus leur place aujourd'hui – personne ne répond.

« Bordel, Gieve, ferme-la ! »

Belle a pris son bras et l'entraîne vers l'entrée de service. Il se laisse faire.


End file.
